The Tail Of A Wolf
by The Writer Of Lucifenia
Summary: Pun intended. Yang was born with what most call a curse. Ever since a horrific happening, she's had to hide what she truly is from the world, even Ruby. But when she hears a howl in the Emerald Forest, will she embrace her true nature, even if it means leaving Ruby behind? T for violence.
1. Off To A Ruff Start Part 1

_ Deep, deep in the forest, a howl of agony could be heard. It spiked the attention of a young huntress woman who was doing a routine check up on the land near a village. She could then, soon after the howl hear sobbing, bitter, broken sobbing. The woman ran towards the sound swiftly, her reddish brown hair flowing behind her in the wind. Finally, she stopped at the sight of a dead wolf. The wolf had something under its chest, also its paws tucking into its chest to secure whatever was being held. Beside the dead wolf was a sobbing faunus man. The weird thing about this faunus was that he had both wolf ears and a wolf tail. His tail wrapped around him, as if it was his way of comforting himself. The huntress crept closer._

_ "Are you alright? Were you attacked by grim?" the woman asked. The man shot up and shifted into a large, ferocious wolf and began to growl at the huntress. She backed up. "I-I uh, I'm not going to hurt you, just tell me what's going on." The wolf's ears twitched a bit._

_ "She's dead," the wolf spoke in a low, heartbroken voice._

_ "Y-You mean that wolf over there?" the huntress asked. The wolf nodded before sniffing her a bit. _

_ "We thought it was safe here, but your kind went after us. We've lost a lot of our own tonight. What would you have done if you'd heard of our people living in these woods?" he questioned._

_ "I would've left you alone so long as you didn't attack my family and the other villagers," the huntress answered._

_ "Exactly! We never brought harm upon a single human, nor have we a faunus. We're a peaceful group of werewolves. We wouldn't dare hurt a human or faunus without them going after us first. The moment they found out we were even here, they hunted us down and massacred us. For no reason too. It's not safe for us anymore," the wolf explained as he walked over to the dead wolf and nudged her paws away from what she was holding. It was soon revealed to the huntress that what the male wolf was carrying in his mouth was a small wolf puppy, who was softly whimpering. The wolf looked up at the huntress with big, hopeful blue eyes. _

_ "Is that your child?" the huntress asked. _

_ "Yes, " the wolf set the puppy in the huntresses extended hands. She looked at the small wolf pup who was shifting uncomfortably in the woman's hands, which were just its size. The puppy opened its eyes and stopped sobbing at the sight of the woman. "Please, take care of her. I can't trust she'll be safe with us." the wolf shifted into a human and set a hand on the puppy's head, and the puppy began to shift into human form. "Please, make sure she's safe from the monsters that are after us," the man begged. _

_ "I will," the huntress replied. "What is her name, does she have one?"_

_ "Yang Xiao Long. Now go, I think the villagers are coming back," the wolf man urged._

_ "I never caught your name," the woman reasoned. The man grinned._

_ "The name's Len, and we'll meet again," the man then shifted into his wolf form and ran off. The huntress looked down at the baby in her arms and smiled slightly._

_ "Come on, Yang, let's go home."_

...

_"Eighteen, nineteen, twenty! I'm going to find you!" a little girl with curly pigtails exclaimed. She was dressed in a simple orange coat with yellow mittens, blue jeans with a hole in them, revealing the orange socks she had underneath. She had brown boots that covered her feet from the freshly fallen snow. The girl grinned, looking around the snow covered area. She ran off towards the playground. "Oh, I wonder where Ruby is?" she said in an over dramatic voice._

_ "I'm up here!" a small voice called from the top of the slide. As Yang had expected, there was four year old Ruby, waving to her from the top of the slide. Ruby really didn't get the concept of hide and go seek. Ruby slid down with a small 'Wee' and ran up to embrace Yang. "You found me!"_

_ "Yeah, it's really not that hard to do," Yang replied. Ruby just grinned at her sister before running off to the swing set. Yang chuckled and climbed up to the slide. When she reached the top, she looked out at the village. It was small, only hold two hundred people, but was a nice little town. Yang looked around a bit more, looking to see if Grandma Marie was walking her German Sheppard, Buddy. Yang loved to play and pet Buddy, it was almost better than playing with human children. _

_ "Leave me alone!" Ruby exclaimed from the swing set. Yang quickly slid down the slide and ran to the swing set where Ruby was holding her head, curled up against the side of the wooden support. Three boys were taunting her, own had what looked to be a baseball bat. Yang began to unconsciously growl. Her eyes turned blood red, and her form started to shift until she was a small, but equally as aggressive, wolf. She charged at the boys and pounced onto the one with the bat, barking at him and growling out of control. One of the other three pulled her tail, which made her charge towards him and bite his arm. Yang yanked her head around, the boy's arm still in mouth, dragging him towards the cliff near the playground. The other boys were trying to restrain her, but she was too strong. Way too strong. She flung the boy in her mouth off of the side of the cliff and pinned down one of the other boys and bit his shoulder and jerking around, making certain she had dislocated it, ignoring the fearful cries of Ruby and the last boy running for help. Once the boy in Yang's grip passed out from fear, she let out one loud warning bark before trotting over to Ruby, who was crying from fear. Yang nuzzled Ruby with her snout and lied next to the younger girl. Ruby was afraid, but didn't dare move away from her sister._

_ Adults soon arrived on the scene, investigating the area. A woman scooped up the boy with the injured shoulder and another was calling for the one Yang had thrown off of the cliff. Ruby's father came storming over to them with an angry look on his face. Yang looked up slightly, then deemed whatever was going on not important and got back to licking her paws. The man grabbed her by her neck, causing the wolf to yipe, then slung her roughly over his shoulders. Ruby was shivering in her skin, still sobbing at what she had just seen. Her dad extended his hand to Ruby, who gratefully accepted._

...

_ "Summer, I agreed to look after a little girl, not that, that __**thing**__," the man hissed at his wife. Summer crossed her arms and scowled._

_ "She's just a child, Arnold, she didn't mean to hurt those boys. She was just acting off of instincts. Besides, it was to protect her sister, she had good intentions," Summer defended._

_ "How dare you call our sweet little Ruby the sister of that monster!" Arnold yelled. Summer slapped him._

_ "How dare you call my daughter a monster!" Summer hissed._

_ "She's not even your daughter! You found her in the woods! She was obviously an orphan for a reason!" Arnold crossed his arms. A small sob was heard from the hallway of the cottage._

_ "M-Mommy, is it true? Am I an orphan?" Yang whimpered. Summer's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. How much had she heard?_

_ "N-No, Yang, you have us," Summer replied._

_ "No, I don't, you all hate me," Yang sobbed._

_ "No, Yang, we don't hate you," Summer rushed over to consol the crying six year old. _

_ "Speak for yourself," Arnold huffed. Summer shot him a glare at her husband before pulling the crying wolf girl into her arms._

_ "Don't listen to Daddy, he's just angry," Summer whispered into Yang's ears. Yang hugged her mother back._

_ "I'm sorry, Mommy, I just wanted to protect Ruby and one had a bat, I was just scared," Yang sobbed._

_ "It's ok. Come on, I think you need to rest," Summer scooped up her adopted daughter and carried her upstairs to Ruby and Yang's room and tucked her into bed. Ruby had been playing with her dolls, but was distracted by the sight of Yang. "How about a story to take your mind off of things?" _

_ "I'd like that," Yang whispered. Ruby crawled up onto Yang's bed and waited for Summer to return with a story book._

_ "How does The Hooded Princess and The Spunky Wolf sound?" Both girls cheered at their mother's suggestion. _


	2. Off To A Ruff Start Part 2

_ It was a nice, breezy spring day, perfect for relaxing, which was exactly what Yang decided to do. She scurried outside from the porch in her smaller wolf form. This form wasn't as big, nor muscular as the other one. In fact, her other wolf form included hoarse fur that's rough to touch, but in her smaller form, she has soft fur. Really, she just appeared to be a cute little wolf pup rolling around on the grass, looking up at the sky. She closed her eyes gently, still lying on her back in the spring time sun. All was practically perfect, or so she thought. Suddenly, she was grabbed and drug inside before she could even yipe in shock. Yang was dropped on the floor, where she got back on her feet to look up at who had grabbed and dropped her. It was Arnold._

_ "I've told you a million times! Stay out of that ridiculous dog form!" he yelled furiously. Yang began to cry a little bit. _

_ "B-But I was just enjoying the-"_

_ "I don't care what excuses you have! Go to your room and stay there!" Arnold yelled. Yang scurried off quickly to see the door was shut. She barked at it. Ruby, who she could hear was on the other side didn't open the door. Ruby had avoided Yang like the plague when she was in her wolf form ever since the incident at the park. Yang barked again at the door, only a little louder. Still Ruby ignored her. Yang growled a bit under breath before scratching at the door and barking more. _

_ "Go away! I'm playing!" Ruby shouted. Yang curled up in a ball up against the door._

_ "Sis, please let me in, Daddy won't let me be in my wolf form and I can't change back," Yang pleaded._

_ "No, you're scary when you're a wolf," Ruby answered, her voice getting softer in decibel , but rougher in tone._

_ "Ruby, you know that I'd never hurt you, not ever," Yang assured, pawing at the door once again. Ruby cracked the door to look down at her sister, who was in a smaller version of her wolf form. Ruby was stricken. Yang wasn't ferocious at that moment. In fact, she was a cute puppy. Her fur was like autumn leaves, a mixture of orange, black, red, and light brown along with some grey tints. Under her colorful coat, Ruby could tell was an extra white coat of fur that covered her face and belly along with her paws. Yang's eyes, odd enough, unlike most wolves were violet, just like they were in her human form. Ruby opened the door wider._

_ "Come on in, Sissy," Ruby greeted. Yang looked up at Ruby with an almost smile before trotting into room and jumping onto her bed to relax. Ruby looked over at Yang, who was rolling around on her back. "Yang, why is it you can't change back into human?" Ruby asked, distracting Yang from playing in the bed sheets. Yang sighed._

_ "I don't know. I've tried, I really have, but I can't change back for some reason. I'm stuck in my wolf form," Yang explained. Ruby crossed her arms and pouted._

_ "So in other words, you're not going to play dolls with me?" Ruby pouted. Yang shook her head sadly._

_ "Sorry, I would if I could," Yang sighed. _

_ "Maybe we can make a new game up so we can still play together!" Ruby suggested happily. Yang hopped off of her bed and plopped down next to Ruby in front of the small wooden dollhouse. The two girls went into deep thought, trying to create a game they could both play. _

_ "I've got it!" Yang exclaimed happily as she ran over to Ruby's bed and crawled under, pulling out a card board box with her teeth. Ruby watched quizzically as her sister emptied the box of toys and clothes then set it up in front of the door. Then the wolf girl pulled out a baseball out from under her bed and handed it to Ruby. "Here's how the game works; You try to get this ball into the box, and I'm going to try and block your throws. When you successfully land the ball into the box, we'll switched and you'll block and I'll throw," the elder girl explained. Ruby nodded and accepted the ball that Yang dropped in her small hands. Yang rushed over in front of the box and got in a position where it looked like she was about the pounce onto something, front paws in front of her body and back paws scrunched up closer, so when she decided to jump, she really pushed her way off of the ground. _

_ Ruby tossed the ball around Yang, who blocked it with her side and nosed the baseball back to Ruby. Ruby tried again, and again, until she finally was able to get the ball into the box. The two girls were cheering, Ruby jumping up and down while Yang playfully howled in defeat. That's when they heard the crashing sounds of glass. The sisters exchanged looks before creeping out of the room to see their parents were fight. Ruby sighed and stormed off into her room again and sat in her bed, knees pulled up to chest. Yang after hearing what exactly they were fighting about, which happened to be her, left and headed into the room she and Ruby shared. Yang jumped up onto Ruby's bed and nuzzled her hand, only to earn a slap to the face. _

_ "Go away. You're the reason Mommy and Daddy don't get along anymore," Ruby sobbed. Yang tried again, her intensions were just to comfort Ruby, but the younger girl wouldn't have it. "I said LEAVE! GO! GO AWAY! GO BACK TO WHEREVER IT IS YOU CAME FROM! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING! JUST GO!" Ruby yelled through her crying. Yang backed up a little bit, beginning to whimper before she launched herself off of her sister's bed and ran past Summer and Arnold downstairs and out the front door. She dashed through the town, tears fogging her view, but she knew she couldn't stop running. Yang ran, and ran until her small four legs couldn't carry her anymore. Yang looked into the newly melted pond and stared at her reflection. If her adoptive father and little sister's words weren't wringing through her head, she would've admitted herself that she was very beautiful in her wolf form, but the seven year old only saw what she had heard._

_ 'Monster'_

_ 'Freak'_

_ 'Worthless Dog' _

_ Yang whimpered into her paws, wondering why Summer took her into the family in the first place. Arnold told Yang that she was abandoned by her parents, found crying in the woods left to die. If her own parents were willing to throw her away, why did Summer bother taking her in? Yang curled herself into a ball, wrapping her tail tightly around her small body to try and soothe herself._

_ After what felt like hours of crying, Yang felt a gentle hand stroke her fur. She looked up to see Summer._

_ "Why did you take me in?" Yang whimpered. _

_ "If man handed you a baby, wouldn't you take care of that child?" Summer asked. Yang paused._

_ "Daddy said I was left to die in the woods," Yang gave her adoptive mother a confused look. _

_ " No, your mother died trying to keep you safe from villagers that wanted to wipe out the pack, and I happened to be looking for any signs of grim when I found your father, and he asked that I protect you, keep you safe," Summer explained, gently petting the pup's soft fur. _

_ "I wish I would've gone down with them. Then, people wouldn't hate me," Yang whimpered._

_ "Don't you ever say things like that. Yang, if you survived that ordeal, it must be for a reason, and if you give up, you take away your worth," Summer scolded. Yang curled up into her mother's lap._

_ "O-Ok, I'll try my best, Mommy. I promise I'm be a good girl, I promise," Yang could've sworn she'd keep her word._

_..._

_ Hungry. That's all she could think of. It had been over three weeks since Yang had eaten anything. She was desperate. Desperate and angry. How dare he lock her in the closet to rot and die. She had been in her wolf form, shedding tears and howling in agony. Yang then saw what looked to be the full moon rising into the sky. Yang observed it closely through the thin window too high to reach. She felt her fur flaring out and her teeth grow sharper. Reality started to get jumbled together, and she only relied on her instincts to tell her what was going on. It's like her soul was put on pause, and only her needs, her anger at not having her needs met, came out in her actions. Her wolf form grew bigger and stronger than she has ever been. Still, she was only a seven year old. She growled at the door before looking up to the full moon. She let out a loud howl before charging at the door of the dark closet with she had. She banged herself against the door until it finally broke, snapping the cane holding it shut as well._

_ Arnold shot up out of his chair and looked at the enraged wolf. He nervously back away as Yang continued to angrily growl at him. Just then, Summer walked into the door from a three week long hunting trip only to see her husband in the grips of a wolf. Summer called out to Yang, telling her too stop, but Yang was too much under the influence of hunger and anger to truly realize what was going on. Not only that, but her wolf instincts were the only things she was acting upon. Arnold managed to shove her off of him, sending her crashing into the wall, knocking down several bookcases and the an end table. Yang then caught another scent. The sweet, sweet scent of raspberries. She charged after Summer, who smelled of the berry due to walking through a patched of them on her way home. _

_ Before Summer could think, she was tackled to the ground by her own daughter, who was an uncontrollable monster. Yang bit and shook Summer around fiercely, making so much noise it woke up Ruby. Ruby came stumbling down the stairs only to be greeted with the horrific sight of Yang out of control, attacking Summer, who refused to cause the wolf any harm and Arnold passed out against the wall. Ruby threw a vase at Yang, trying to get her to stop, but only pissed her off more. Ruby began to run upstairs, but Yang bit her leg and shook her around. Ruby began to scream at the top of her lungs for help, and soon enough, other villagers came to her aid. Yang released Ruby and sniffed her way to the fridge, which she crawled into and ate several pieces of raw meat and vegetables before passing out. _

_ The villagers treated Ruby and Arnold for their injuries. Ruby's legs, both having been bitten, were left with nasty scars, while Arnold suffered only a minor concussion. Yang was later found in fridge sleeping, in her faunus looking form. The village console, decided it was time the Rose family left, and took the little terror with them. An hour after Summer Rose was buried, Arnold took two crying little girls to Vale, to live with their uncle Qrow. Ruby couldn't look at Yang without crying and screaming in fear. Yang couldn't look in the mirror without breaking down into tears, both girls were a mess. _

_ That's when Arnold had enough. He took Ruby to a mage, who hypnotized her into forgetting Yang was a werewolf. The memory of her mother's death couldn't be erased, but Ruby was able to forget the wolf was her sister. _

_ Yang, was cursed with the knowledge of what she had done. Yang lived in a separate guest home on Qrow's property, so Yang never saw Ruby. Every night, Yang would be put to the test, to learn to control her wolf. To keep it concealed within her, where nobody would know. Yang eventually, with the exception of full moons, learned to always be in her human form, but those scars still remained to haunt her. _

_ "Yang, will you sleep with me tonight?" a frightened Ruby asked her older sister, who was playing in her own separate room, now in the main house. _

_ "Yeah, did you have the nightmare again?" Yang asked._

_ "Y-Yeah, I-I just hate dogs! They're mean and scary! And they took Mommy from us!" Ruby began to sob. Yang felt her heart shatter. It was her fault. Yang pulled the crying girl into her arms, allowing the child to crying in her chest. _

_ "It's ok. They're no wolves here. No monsters. And even if one comes around, I'll protect you from them," Yang assured. Ruby still had a death grip on Yang, with no intention of letting go. "It's ok, I've got you," Yang whispered into Ruby's ear as the sobs began to turn into soft snores. _


	3. Buddy, Weiss' Owner

"Sis! Come on! You promised we'd play Soul Calibur after class!" Ruby begged, tugging on Yang's arm as the older girl attempted to serve herself a small snack. Honestly, the whole full moon day before thing was getting to her, she need a rare cooked steak. It was taking up a lot of Yang's energy to fight the temptation to not turn into a wolf a run through the forest, but obviously, she'd have to wait until Ruby fell asleep that night until she could willfully turn into her wolf form. Yang would have some time until the moon took effect on her. Her reign of terror started at about eleven thirty every full moon, and Ruby fell asleep pretty early. It was just Blake and Weiss she had to worry about. But this was her third full moon since being at Beacon, so Yang was positive she was fine.

"I'm still gonna play with you, I'm just hungry, and you know how I get when I'm hungry," Yang said as she waited patiently for the chef to finish cooking her filet.

"You promise that as soon as we get back to the dorm, we'll play it? And you won't forget?" Ruby questioned, giving Yang her best puppy-dog no, sad kitten face.

"Of course, I'll even take the steak back to the dorm to give us more time," Yang said as she grabbed her plate from the man and headed to the drink station. "One strawberry sunrise, no ice, thanks."

"What do you mean there's no tuna?" Blake asked from the sushi bar.

"I mean we ran out hours ago," the man said. "But we've got salmon."

"Ok, fine, I'll have a salmon roll too go then," Blake replied in a disappointed voice. Yang chuckled.

"She took it better this time."

" I think it's because she's in such a good mood already," Ruby replied, grabbing a plate full of cookies and a milk after Yang retrieved her strawberry sunrise. Blake joined up with them with her sushi, unfortunately not tuna, but salmon.

...

_ "Hey, do you have the walrus?" Weiss asked a man in an all black suit._

_ "Walrus? No, ma'am, we've brought a maltese," the man answered with a confused look. Weiss slapped her hand over his mouth._

_ "Walrus is the code-name. But yes, do you have my monkey?" _

_ "What monkey?"  
"You know what I'm talking about!"_

_ "Uh, yeah, the dog's in the crate in the back of the truck." Weiss climbed into the back of the truck and grabbed a black bag and a light blue dog carrier bedazzled with diamonds and the cage part of it was made of gold. "Ms. Schnee, why exactly do you need your dog, a roasted turkey, and a mini chainsaw for?"_

_ "Oh, I was just missing Buddy. And besides, I always cut his meat with a chainsaw, just like the chef does for us," Weiss replied before walking away. _

_..._

"You're going down! I'm going to play as Amy, who I've mastered with the help of Weiss!" Ruby bragged.

"They've got basically the same fighting style. But that's where you're going to lose, little sis, because with training, I've mastered Sophitia. Blake had me in practice mode for hours preparing for this encounter. Who's your follow up?"

"Talim. And you?"

"Nightmare."

"Clever, but my third character is Zasalamel, a character with my very weapon! Minus the gun though..."

"Yes, well my third character is Suong Mi-Na."

"You two really get into this, don't you?" Blake interrupted the two sisters.

"Yeah, kinda, but at the end of the day, it's all fun in games," Yang grinned as she opened the door to see Weiss with a mini chainsaw high above her head. Yang jumped back.

"Oh, God, she's finally lost it!" Yang exclaimed. "Heaven help us all! Weiss stood there in shock before turning off of the chainsaw.

"I thought you three were going to the cafeteria?"Weiss questioned with a defensive look on her face.

"What's with the chainsaw?" Blake asked.

"Erm... I-It's a family tradition to cut a turkey with a chainsaw... In honor of the Schnee Massacre.." Weiss made something up at the top of her head.

"This family just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Yang shook her head, thinking on all of the members of the family they had learned about in history. Woof!

"What was that?" Blake asked.

"Nothing!" Weiss exclaimed nervously. Arf, arf!

"Is that a-"

"DOG! GETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUT!" Ruby cried, leaping into Yang's arms in fear. Yipe yipe!

"It's just a..."

"Maltese. Buddy Schnee has one the International Dog Show four times in a row, a new record," Weiss bragged.

"It's so terrifying!" Ruby sobbed into Yang's shoulder.

"Buddy is a _he,_ Ruby, not an it!" Weiss yelled.

"Ruby, you mean to tells us you're scared of a maltese?" Blake questioned. "And Weiss, isn't it against the school's rules to have pets here?"

"Yeah, I smuggled him into Beacon earlier today," Weiss admitted.

"Why?" Blake asked.

"Because I missed him. Buddy's been my...buddy for four years now, and this is the first time since he's been a puppy I've been without him," Weiss explained.

"And the chainsaw?" Blake asked.

"I was just cutting up Buddy's dinner," Weiss shrugged.

"With a chainsaw?"

"Hey, that's what the chef always did for us, and Buddy's an equal member of society," Weiss snorted.

"Oh, so the dog's equal, but the faunus aren't? How does that make any sense?" Blake hissed.

"Hey, I admitted to being wrong, now get over it, it won't affect my grade to tell the cops," Weiss said in a condescending voice.

"YANG! IT TOUCHED YOU!" Ruby exclaimed in terror as the long haired maltese pawed at Yang's leg. Yang set Ruby down and kneeled in front of the award winning dog and began to pet him.

"Hey, Buddy," Yang greeted. Buddy barked at her happily.

'Hey!' Yang could hear the maltese reply.

"How's your day been?"

'Good, you?' Buddy questioned.

"I've been great. You miss Weissy over there while she was gone?"

'Yeah, nobodies cut my hair in a while, and Winter got my bath too hot!' Buddy complained.

"Aw, but you got your person back, didn't you," Yang cooed while Ruby was freaking out in the corner.

'Yeah, who do these people are, taking other people's belongings from us? I mean, seriously, I didn't give anyone permission to barrow _my_ Weiss,' Buddy complained.

"You're going to have to let Ruby see that you don't bite, she's scared of dogs," Yang continued on her conversation while Blake and Weiss were distracted.

'Why?'

"She got bitten pretty bad as a little kid," Yang replied. Buddy looked over at Ruby and nearly grinned. He trotted over to Ruby, strutting his show dog walk like he was a model on a catwalk. Wait, catwalk? A dog on a catwalk? Buddy sniffed Ruby slightly before licking her hand, sending the girl into panic with a deafening scream.

"Ruby, what's your problem?" Blake asked.

"Buddy, come here, nothing to sniff there, just a dolt," Weiss half called to her dog and half mocked Ruby.

"I can't help that they're scary!" Ruby cried.

"He's not terrifying until he's hungry," Weiss commented, sending Ruby into an absolute meltdown.

"Of course! They're all murderers when they're hungry! They come into your home, eat your mom and ruin everything! They ruin everything!" Ruby sobbed. Yang went over and pulled Ruby into a hug, letting the smaller girl cry on her shoulders.

"You're over reacting, you moron, he's just a maltese. Not in the least bit threatening. God forbid you be nuzzled to death," Weiss mocked.

"Honestly, he's harmless. I mean, Weiss with a maltese that's not scary, now Weiss with a pitbull, Rottweiler, or maybe a wolf, I'd be cowering in fear too," Blake pointed out.

"Don't say that word!" Ruby cried.

"What word? Rottweiler, pitbull, or wolf?" Blake asked.

"The cursed W word!" Ruby let out a muffled sob into Yang's chest.

"She doesn't like the W word," Yang explained.

"Wolf? What's her problem with wolves? We fight grim," Blake pointed out.

"Our family was attacked by a hungry wolf, and our mother was killed, and Ruby was badly injured," Yang explained. "That's her problem with dogs. She can't stand them." Yang admitted, leaving a bitter taste in her own mouth. 'That's right, she can't stand you, monster' Yang's thoughts added.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know that," Blake said, taken aback a little.

"Does Buddy really bother you that much?" Weiss asked, some concern in her voice.

"Y-Yeah," Ruby choked on a sob.

"Well... I guess I'm not even supposed to have him here anyways, I'll send him home," Weiss sighed.

"Weiss, keep him here, we can make a pin for him so he won't disturb Ruby, and we can all compromise," Yang suggested.

"I'll go order a corral for him," Weiss stated as she walked off to the phone, holding Buddy in her arms.

...

Yang looked at a sleeping Ruby, who was curled up in her lap with crumbs from cookies still on her face. Yang chuckled a bit, lifting Ruby up bit a quickly putting a pillow under her head as a quick swap. She rushed to the front door where she had set her boots and rushed outside. 11:00, time was ticking down as she ran off to the woods, her ears and tail beginning appear against her own will. Yang continued to run, trying to get off of campus before the full moon turned her into a full out wolf.

"Yang?" a voice asked. Yang froze, before regretting looking behind her.

"What are you doing here at 11:00 Vomit Boy?" Yang growled. Jaune shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep. Never can during full moons, why, you have the same problem?"Jaune asked.

"Trust me, I've got bigger problems than you do," Yang said, looking down at her hand, seeing that her nails were getting longer and more sharp.

"Full moons not treating you well?" Jaune asked awkwardly.

"No, the moon's too bright to sleep," Yang answered.

"Really, because that doesn't explain the wolf features," Jaune chuckled. Yang froze, then realized her normal skin was beginning to grow thick layer of fur.

"I-"

"Well, people like us have to stick together, right?" Jaune crept out of the shadows to reveal the exact same condition.

"Yikes! I would've never guessed you, of all people were a werewolf," Yang commented.

"Didn't you catch my scent?" Jaune asked. Yang wrapped her tail around herself.

"I've never been around other werewolves before, actually," Yang admitted.

"Really? Isn't one of your parents a werewolf?" Jaune questioned.

"I was adopted, I never met my biological parents," Yang explained briefly. "And Ruby's terrified of dogs, so Dad makes me keep the whole werewolf thing a secret."

"I've had to keep things on the hush, hush here to, thankfully, my pack moved into Forever Fall," Jaune pointed in the direction of the forest.

"A pack?"

"Yeah, the pack I was raised in. My dad's co-leader with another guy. And well, my mom's there, and several others. Cardin's a part of it too," Jaune explained with a grin.

"Cardin, as in Cardin Winchester?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, that's him. You see, we've been running since our old home was burnt and attacked by villagers. We didn't even do anything, we lived in peace, but as soon as the villagers found out about the pack, they came in and destroyed our homes, killed our families," Jaune explained. "I was just a baby when it happened, but we've been traveling ever since. People would see us, and they'd throw rotten vegetables at us and stuff like that, so having had that treatment as a kid, Cardin takes it all out on the faunus."

"Geez, my dad forced me to never use any of my wolf abilities and punished me when I did, but I don't go pick on people because I had it _ruff_," Yang grinned.

"Ruff? Oh! Ruff ruff!" Jaune laughed.

"Yeah..." Yang said awkwardly before realizing she was in her full wolf form along with Jaune. He looked up at the clock tower. 11:17.

"It's getting closer..." Yang sighed.

"Yeah. So, how does hunting with the pack sound?" Jaune offered.

"They'd let me?" Yang questioned.

"Of course! We always are willing to help out and welcome new werewolves. Like I said, we have to stick together," Jaune gave his signature goofy smile before charging off towards Forever Fall. Yang took one last look at Beacon before running off after Jaune, who had a head start.

...


	4. Silver and Ghost Buster Brand Holy Water

The wind seemed to pick up as she ran, a cool breeze running through her fur. Yang leaped over a fallen tree with the greatest of ease and landed back on her paws perfectly. She could hear loud barks everywhere around her, one came from the side of her, Cardin. Another happened to be from Mr. and Mrs. Arc, and then one tired, no, exhausted bark from Jaune behind them. Several other wolves were barking amongst themselves, but Yang didn't exactly speak with them. They weren't of her concern.

It had been a lovely day for Sir Deery the deer. He was drinking water from the pond, reflecting on his day. He had run into traffic twice, nearly been shot, and got ridden by a four year old. Over all, he had had worst days.

'This is relaxing' he thought. 'Maybe I'll just stand here for no reason at all'

Howling could be heard.

'Oh, predators... Nah, to comfy...'

Suddenly, Sir Deery got mowed down by a pack of wolves. He really should've ran, but he was still thirsty... And that patch of grass was comfy... More howls came from the group before finishing the meal. Jaune, unfortunately miss out, he was too far behind trying to catch up...

...

"Weiss, where's Yang?" Ruby rubbed her eyes tiredly. The heiress looked up from the dog she was grooming.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Blake, I'm busy," Weiss snapped.

"Sorry, just asking... So is Buddy a boy or a girl?"

"A boy you dunce!"

"Then why is his hair so long and why is he wearing a bow?"

"Because he's a show dog and the bow is to keep his bangs out of his face. And besides the bow's blue," Weiss scoffed, pointing to the bow beside her that she intended on putting in Buddy's hair.

"And Blake's bow is black, that doesn't make it any less girly."

"He's a show dog, you moron, they're all grown out like this."

"That's weird..." Ruby finally ran out of things to say when Weiss finished grooming Buddy, setting the pampered dog on her bed.

"Well, we might as well get some breakfast," Weiss stated as she stood up.

"Yeah, maybe Yang's there," Ruby thought for a moment.

...

"You should've seen it, I ripped that thing apart!" Yang exclaimed. Jaune looked dizzy for some reason.

"It would've been nice had you not trampled on over me," Jaune replied.

"Well you shouldn't have been in my way, Vomit Boy," Yang pat him on the back.

"Will you ever get rid of that nickname?"

"The chance that I'll get rid of Vomit Boy is the same chances you have with getting Weiss to date you," Yang replied with a serious yet happy face.

"Oh, come on!" Jaune exclaimed.

"What's with the veggies?" Yang asked, observing that that's all Jaune had on his plate.

"I going vegetarian. Pyrrah suggested I do so," Jaune replied.

"But you're a werewolf, wolves by nature need a high protein diet, we're carnivores for a reason," Yang questioned.

"Well it's not like I can tell her that," Jaune growled.

"Is she also scared of dogs?" Yang asked.

"No, why?" Jaune made a confused face.

"Like I think I said last night, Ruby's terrified of dogs, even cute little fluff balls of hair. Wolves scare her the most," Yang explained.

"Why?"

"Wolf killed our mom."

"Wolf? Like Wolf Bobson?" a perky voice from behind them asked. Jaune and Yang jumped right out of their skin.  
"Nora! When did you get here!?" Yang exclaimed.

"Just now!" Nora chirped before plopping down next to Jaune.

"We finally found you," Pyrrah said before sitting on the other side of Jaune, and Ren next to Nora. "Where's your team, Yang?"

"I don't know, but... Right there!" Yang pointed to Weiss and Blake, who were talking about something while Ruby was heading towards them with a plate full of cookies and strawberries.

"Sis, where were you this morning?" Ruby asked before sitting beside Yang.

"I was just talking with Vomit Boy over here, apparently got trampled on by some wolves out in-" Yang caught herself, covering her mouth quickly

"W-W-W-Wolves? H-H-Here?" Ruby stuttered.

"No, no, I meant Beowolves! Sorry, I misspoke!" Yang exclaimed.

"P-Promise there's no wolves," Ruby wiped away the tears on her sleeve.

"Promise, no wolves here," Yang assured. Ruby then looked over at Jaune.

"You ok? I mean, trampled by beowolves, yikes, that's gotta hurt," Ruby questioned.

"I'm fine," Jaune sighed, shoving a bite of broccoli into his mouth.

"Breaking news, several citizens of Vale were killed last night due to what witnesses describe as werewolves. Could the mythical half man half wolf creature exist, or was this the work of wolf faunus in the White Fang?" the announcer on the TV across from the two teams questioned. Ruby cringed.

"Half man half wolf? That's absolutely awful! How could such a horrible creature exist!?" Ruby exclaimed in utter horror of the thought. Yang put her arm around Ruby to pull the horrified girl into a hug.

"It's ok, they don't exist," Yang whispered.

"Why are they always depicted as monsters? If they do exist, they're just like other people. Some good and some bad," Jaune spoke up, a little offended about where the conversation was going.

"Wolves are scary," Ruby sobbed.

"Jaune, I have several books with werewolves in them if you're interested in barrowing. Just have them back to me by the time you're done reading," Blake piped up.

"Do they have weaknesses?" Ruby asked.

"Silver, mercury, stake to the heart or brain, but in all honesty, who wouldn't die to that. Anyways what else? Oh, wolfsbane, which is a poisonous plant that is said two kill them within minutes of contact. Unlike vampires, they aren't affect by Holy Water or Crosses," Blake explained. Everyone just kind of stared at her, slightly surprised at her knowledge on the topic. "What?"

" You sure are into this kind of stuff," Yang commented.

"Well don't come running to me when you're under vampire, zombie, werewolf attacks and you didn't have anything but generic Holy Water to get rid of the ghosts in your shelter," Blake crossed her arms.

"Generic Holy Water?" Yang questioned.

"Yes, that stuff never works, I always get the Ghost Buster brand," Blake said as she pulled out, well, Ghost Buster brand Holy Water. Weiss face palmed.

"I doubt that's going to keep you safe," Weiss spoke up.

"Not alone it won't. That's why I keep a supply of garlic, silver, wooden stakes, zombie repellant in my book bag at all times," Blake said as she pulled out all of her... Protective products.

"Are you that paranoid that Weiss is a bloodsucking monster?" Yang questioned.

"Hey! I'm just pale! I'm not a vampire!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Well, actually, I'm more worried about you, Yang, but yeah, Weiss could very much be a vampire except they burn in sunlight, which is why I'm ordering sunlight in a can online," Blake explained.

"Me, what do you think I am?" Yang laughed.

"A werewolf."

"Werewolf!" Ruby exclaimed in fear.

"Yeah, it explains the disappearing every full moon. Do you have a pack to hunt with?"

"No, because I'm not a werewolf. I just like to go clubbing every full moon," Yang crossed her arms.

"Oh really, then I guess you wouldn't mind wearing this," Blake held up a silver necklace with a cute little wolf on the silver chain. Yang would've run had Ruby not been clinging to her, scared to death of werewolves, despite clinging to one. Yang after a moment of thought opened her hand.

"Fine, hand it over," Yang said.

"You hesitated."

"Just give me the necklace, they obviously really messed with you while you in the White Fang," Yang growled.

"No, more I got upducted by werewolves as a kid and nearly got eaten," Blake dropped the necklace in the palm of Yang's hand, making the shewolf flinch at contact, a burning sensation that made her feel as if her skin was rotting away. Yang put it around her neck, the burning sensation then hitting her there. "You should be feeling a burning sensation."

"I'm not because I'm not a werewolf," Yang lied.

"Oh, well I dare you to keep that on for a whole week," Blake grinned.

"Fine, challenge excepted," Yang said, even though on the inside she was screaming to taking the thing off. Jaune looked like he was cringing at the thought of keeping a silver chain on your neck for a week.

"Good, I don't exactly trust the supernatural," Blake said.

"We can tell, but how long have you assumed Yang was a werewolf?" Weiss asked.

"Since four full moons ago when she left. She isn't exactly quiet," Blake commented.

"So you've been stalking up on silver I'm guessing?" Weiss quirked an eyebrow.

"Yep, here, have one," Blake tossed a necklace identical to the one on Yang's neck. Weiss examined it before putting it on. "Ruby, I have this necklace, this ring, and this bracelet for you. I had it made of pure silver at a jewelry shop years ago, and I think you need them the most," Blake handed Ruby the silver objects.

"Thank you, Blake," Ruby accepted the accessories gratefully.

"Where do you get all of this stuff anyways?" Yang asked.

"Mostly Hot Topic."

...

"Yang, are you ok?" Jaune asked. Yang was lying down in the forest in her faunus looking form.

"This necklace is driving me insane," Yang said, scratching at her neck.

"Take it off, Blake won't find out if you did she's at the bookstore," Jaune suggested.

"No, a bet's a bet. I'm keeping it on for a week. Plus Dad would want me to do so if he were here," Yang said with a forced smile.

"Are you sure, if you get sick, it's just going to get you caught," Jaune reasoned.

"And if I chicken out and take it off, not only do I get caught but I scare the crap out of Ruby," Yang said, pulling herself to her feet. "And I'd rather be known loyal to my promises than a coward, because either way, they're going to find out."

"Why don't you tell them then?" Jaune asked.

"Because Ruby's so scared. And honestly, I don't want to be a werewolf. It's done nothing but cause me problems, and when I see how terrified Ruby is of wolves, it breaks my heart but I know that I'm the only one that can consol her over it. I owe to her after everything I did," Yang explained.

"What did you do?"

"I killed Mom by accident on a full moon. Dad locked me in the closet while Mom was on a hunting trip and I got hungry. When the full moon came around, I broke the door and attacked everyone mindlessly over being hungry. I bit Ruby pretty badly, and after that night, Ruby wouldn't speak to me, or even look at me without breaking down and yelling at me. Dad called in a hyptnotist to remove the knowledge of me being a werewolf from her mind. The memory of being attacked, of Mom's death, it still remains though. It's just she sees it as just a normal wolf, that's why she's so terrified and why I can't let her know," Yang explained.

"And she's that traumatized?" Jaune asked.

"She freaked out at the sight of a maltese," Yang narrowed her eyes at Jaune.

"Oh, yeah, she's traumatized."

"Look, as nice as it'd be to tell them and be accepted, it isn't going to happen. Ruby will be terrified, Blake will be spraying me down with Holy Water or something, and Weiss will think I'm a freak. I don't want that," Yang reasoned.

"What about the pack? Don't you want to join?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, but I can't. Like I said, I'm the only one that understands what Ruby's living with, and if I leave, I take that from her. I love my sister too much to do that," Yang sighed.

"But what's best for you?" Jaune asked, a question Yang would reflect on, and wonder what answer fit best. What she would do.


	5. Silver Poisoning

"So, how's the necklace working for you?" Blake smirked. Yang rolled her eyes.

"It's just fine, why?" Yang narrowed her eyes at Blake.

"Just checking. I'm going to go perform an exorcism on the dorm, just in case, bye," Blake said as she left towards the dorm.

"Maybe I'll get you a chainsaw for the zombie apocalypse while we're at it," Yang grumbled to herself as she walked to class. "And to think we thought she was level headed."

"Says the werewolf," Jaune smirked.

"Why do you keep following me around, it's kinda creepy," Yang questioned.

"Like I said, people like us have to stick together," Jaune gave Yang a goofy smile before heading off to history.

...

Ruby looked outside of the window, watching the rain fall outside. It would've been peaceful if she hadn't been forced to listen to Buddy barking, Blake chanting something in what could've been Latin or maybe something else, the complaining of Weiss, and Yang yelling at Jaune from the door, making certain that her voice carried across the hall to him. It was a shame, Ruby could barely hear the pitter patter of the rain which she enjoyed.

"Bye!" Yang called before walking back into the dorm and sitting beside Ruby at the desk.

"What's with Jaune and you lately?" Ruby asked her sister with a quizzical look.

"He's just been following me around for some reason," Yang shrugged. Ruby was pouting at this point. "Oh, I see, somebody's a little jealous." 

"Well if you don't spend time with me, I'm stuck with Weiss and Blake," Ruby crossed her arms.

"Is that a bad thing?" Yang asked. Ruby looked at the two girls behind them, Weiss was scolding Buddy for making so much noise and Blake was spray her bed down with GB Holy Water.

"Blake's paranoid and she carries around Holy Water. Weiss is... Weiss..." Ruby said, narrowing her eyes at Yang.

"I think that Blake might have a secret twin she switched spots with because I've never seen Blake so paranoid," Yang commented.

"You'd be paranoid if there was a werewolf in your dorm too!"Blake chimed in.

"Honestly, Belladonna, I thought you had more sanity than this?" Weiss complained.

"You don't know the super natural the way I do," Blake crossed her arms.

"I know it doesn't exist. I mean, it defies all logic," Weiss scolded.

"And next you're going to say that you're not from a long line of vampires," Blake crossed her arms.

"I'm not!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Bloodsucker!"

"I can't take this, I thought she was normal, but it's just one thing after another in this group, I quit!" Weiss walked out of the dorm. Blake hissed to herself before getting back to purifying the dorm.

"We should get a projector, and project Beetle Juice beside her bed tonight," Yang whispered to Ruby.

"Don't you dare!"

"Why not?"

"That's mean," Ruby scolded.

"But it'd be funny," Yang defended.

"Leave poor Blake alone," Ruby said, before whispering, " She's obviously got her own problems to deal with if she's scared of Weiss sucking a our blood."

"I know you two are talking about me," Blake piped up.

"No we weren't!" Ruby exclaimed.

"It's fine, I know that you're from another planet Ruby, but I can't let you take me back to your home planet," Blake said, shaking her head a bit.

"And let me guess, Weiss' is also a part of the eliminati too?" Yang asked.

"Along with Professor Ozpin and the owner of Dust Til Dawn," Blake answered, dead serious.

"Yep, she's lost it," Yang said before pulling up a movie to watch on her scroll.

...

"I'm just afraid that the government put fluoride in the tap water," Blake expressed her fears to Ruby.

"It's ok, the water's perfectly fine, Blake," Ruby pat the cat faunus on the head.

"But what if the White Fang calls on Sachiko to go after me!" Blake cried.

" Blake, Sachiko was put to rest, she's not a killer anymore," Ruby assured.

"Is the Capitol after me?" Blake questioned.

"Nope! But I'd bet dollars to donuts that the government faked the whole moon landing," Ruby said.

"Of course, that's common knowledge," Blake narrowed her eyes at Ruby. "Do I really seem like the unstable type? I practice Jedism, I was trained by a Jedi master."

"O-Of course not, it's just that my sister's not a werewolf and you keep saying she is," Ruby stuttered.

"I can smell it on her," Blake hissed before turning on her side and falling asleep. Ruby crawled off of her bed, careful not to wake up the sleeping faunus, it had taken her hours to calm down after all.

"Blake's lost her mind," Weiss shook her head.

"Well, what can you do about it?" Ruby shrugged.

... ...

Yang stumbled her way into class the next morning. Day four of the silver necklace, and it had already eaten away the top layer of her skin wear the necklace lied on her neck. Obviously, it hurt pretty bad, but Yang wasn't about to give up and let them know. All those years of being yelled at over showing her true colors, it taught her to keep her secret concealed where nobody could find it. It was almost mandatory that she keep it hidden. Blake had been surprisingly normal that day, not even having her GBHW in her book bag. Yang had felt sick all day, her throat dry and her skin burning.

"Yang, you look kinda pale, are you ok?" Ruby asked, a worried expression painted on her face. Yang looked up from her eggs and nodded, immediately getting light head by doing so.

"I-I'm fine," Yang managed, shaking off the dizzy spell.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked, once more. Yang grinned and ruffled the younger girl's hair.

"Don't worry, Rubbles, I'm just fine, just a little tired," Yang assured. Ruby grinned before giving Yang a quick hug and getting back to her cookies.

...

"Yang!"

"What is it, Vomit Boy?" Yang questioned, holding her head, to try and keep the ground from spinning.

"Take off the necklace, you're not doing good," Jaune observed. Day 5.

"I'm not giving up on this. I can't let them know," Yang murmured.

"But you're already sick."

"And I'll be fine. I only have two more days left until I can take this thing off," Yang said, beginning to stumble to her dorm, holding onto the wall for support.

"Are you even going to be alive by the time you can take it off?" Jaune questioned.

"Of course, it's not like silver can kill us," Yang replied weakly as she forced another step towards the door.

"Yes, it can, let me see where the necklace has been laying," Jaune said as he walked over to Yang, lifting the chain off of her neck on one side with his index finger. "Yang, it's burnt off the skin, the silver's getting into your bloodstream, if you don't take this thing off now, you're going to die."

"Well it's better than everyone finding out," Yang growled, using the little strength she had to push Jaune away and launch herself into her dorm room. Buddy came rushing towards Yang, wanting to play, but Yang had passed out. Jaune knocked on the door, waiting for somebody to answer, but Yang didn't even shout. He began to bang on the door.

"Yang! Open the door! You need to take off the necklace!" Jaune shouted.

...

"Jaune, are you trying to break into our dorm?" Ruby questioned. Jaune looked relieved at the sight of somebody who had the key to get in.

"Yang's not doing well and the door locks itself when shut!" Jaune panicked.

"What do you mean, is she actually sick?" Ruby asked in a worried tone.

"She's dying, Ruby, we need to get in there _NOW_," Jaune shook the younger girl, making her begin to cry a bit before unlocking the door to see Yang passed out on the floor, her hair covering her face and her books from her bag spilled out across the floor.

"SISSY!"


	6. If You Love Something, Let It Go

"Seems peaceful enough. I bet nothing's going to happen today," Blake murmured to herself as she busied herself with a book with silver binding. One of her many silver and or werewolf or vampire repellant objects.

"Why are you so obsessed with the whole supernatural thing?" Weiss questioned. Blake shrugged.

"When you've been told that if you don't keep your guard up constantly, that you'll be eaten alive, you watch your back constantly and attempt to eliminate all threats," Blake answered simply. "I'm only doing what any other paranoid individual would. I'm watching my back."  
"What's going on outside?" Weiss questioned at the sound of a howling dog and uncontrolled sobs.

"Did you forget to put Buddy in his kennel?" Blake asked.

"Buddy's howl has a higher pitch, that's not Buddy," Weiss said as she rushed outside of the library to see a fairly large wolf howling and barking nonstop. Ruby was rocking herself by a tree, obviously terrified, while Yang was what seemed to be passed out on the wolf's back.

"Ruby!" Weiss ran over to the younger girl, pulling her to her feet. Ruby wiped away her tears just to allow new ones to roll down her cheeks.

"Y-Yang's d-d-dead," Ruby stuttered.

"What do you mean she's dead!?" Blake exclaimed.

"She's not moving. Jaune can't carry her to help and nobody's shown up yet," Ruby sobbed.

"Jaune, where is Jaune if he's supposed to be helping?" Weiss scoffed.

"The big w-w-w-w-w-w-" Ruby choked on her tears. "w-w..."

"The wolf?"Weiss quirked an eyebrow. Ruby nodded, clenching her eyes shut.

"Werewolf, actually, I knew something was up with him and Yang. Now the only question is, was she born that way, or was she converted to werewolfism. Or potentially Jaune's new to this," Blake evaluated.

"Blake, this is no time for geeking out," Weiss shouted, trying to get her voice over the howling. Several other students had rushed to the scene, crowding the five teens when a group of seven wolves came rushing out of the bushes. Ruby gulped.

"M-More w-w-w-w-w-" Ruby's eyes were wider than the moon. Jaune set Yang, who was in her faunus looking form onto the back of a much bigger wolf, securing her on with a rope then running over to Ruby, who was still crying.

"Follow us," Jaune barked. Ruby looked over at Yang, then at Jaune, then swallowed hard before chasing after the rest of the wolves, with Jaune beside her.

Flocks of people were surrounding the scene, causing Ozpin to walk out just as after the wolves and Ruby disappeared into the woods.

"What's going on?" he asked Blake and Weiss.

"I don't think you'd believe us if we told you," Blake answered.

"Wolves! They're were wolves everywhere and they carried away a passed out student, and another chased after them," A spectator explained.

"Wolves? You are trained to fight monsters and you didn't kill them?" Ozpin quirked an eyebrow.

"It was Jaune, he's apparently a werewolf," Weiss said, a little flabbergasted.

"Schnee, we thought you had more sense than that," Glynda rolled her eyes.

"I'm being serious!" Weiss exclaimed.

"We're going to take you two to the nurse's office, walk this way," Ozpin said.

"Talk this way," Blake continued.

"This is no time for Aero Smith!" Weiss shouted.

...

The barks bounced off of the trees throughout the Emerald Forest as the pack ran towards a dead end. Jaune looked over at Ruby, who was still crying, but not because of the wolves, because she knew there wasn't much time.

"This is where we all have to part ways. We can't allow you to endanger the pack," Jaune said.

"B-But what about-"

"Don't worry about Yang, she'll be fine. The pack is used to taking care of silver poisoning. But I can't let you know our location, that'd be putting us all in danger," Jaune explained.

"Danger? Why would I go out of my way to-"

"We can't trust anyone anymore! The last time humans found out where we were, they massacred us, I'm one of the few pups that made it out of the ordeal alive! You have to go!" Jaune barked. Ruby backed up a bit before looking over at Yang, who's body went limp in the arms of one of the werewolf men. The skin around the silver chain was burnt looking and it was spreading up into her face. "Yang will be fine. We're going to take care of her from now on."

"What'd mean by that?" Ruby asked. Jaune sighed.

"After the camotion at Beacon when we tried to get her out of there, we can't let her go back. They'll kill her if they find out, which is why I won't be returning either," Jaune explained sadly.

"But what about our teams?" Ruby questioned.

"Pyrrah will be leader, and I guess it'll just be RWB and NPR," Jaune laughed.

"I-I don't want Yang to leave. After everything we've been through, why should I let you take her?" Ruby crossed her arms angrily.

"Because she'll die if you don't. Yang was never meant for human life. She needs a balanced life with the pack, where she can embrace both sides. It's not healthy for us to stuff ourselves into one or the other," Jaune explained. "Don't you love your sister?"

"Of course, that's why I don't want her to leave me!" Ruby exclaimed.

"If you really love her, you have to let her go, set her free. It's what's best for her," Jaune said, putting a hand on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby felt tears stream down her cheeks. Jaune was right. She had to let go.

"Can I at least say goodbye?" Ruby asked with a sniffle.

"Go ahead, but make it quick, time's running out," Jaune said, scurrying over to Yang, who was lying down on the ground, her head resting in the lap of a female werewolf who was helping a few others remove the silver chain from her neck. Ruby reached out to brush the hair out of Yang's face before giving her a hug.

"I don't want to say goodbye, but I know that I can't let you die either," Ruby whispered. As if instincts told her so, Yang put one of her arms around Ruby, despite being asleep. "I love you. Bye, sis." Ruby pulled away before running off into the distance. Jaune and another wolf began to dig, revealing a secret tunnel that they rushed Yang into before putting shutting the door.

Everyone rushed through the tunnel until they reached a light, that signaled the end of the tunnel. Inside was a village with German style cabins. Everywhere you looked there were puppies wrestling, women running errands, men working or training for battle, and street venders selling meats, chocolates, fabrics, books, paper, quills, ink, fruits, and other things. When the nine werewolves came rushing in, people started to panic. Women grabbing their children and rushing them inside from the sight, others rushing to doctors, and Jaune running off to a medium sized cottage and bringing out a woman that could be his twin. She had a box of medical supplies and knelt next to Yang. Pulling out tweezers and wire cutters, she broke the necklace and pulled it away, revealing a scorch mark where the chain lied. It had burnt through Yang's skin so much you could see the collar bone. The doctor, along with a few other began to rub some sort of disinfectant on her neck and the area affect by the silver before moving Yang to the house the main doctor came out of. They lied her in the guest room and bandaged up her neck before injecting her wrists with a cure for silver.

...


End file.
